The Bind Releases
by Aethear
Summary: Harry comes into his own, and attracts some female attention, and a certain French witch.
1. Chapter 1

I'm not sure it's necessary but it's done almost every fanfiction I've read sooo...I do NOT own Harry Potter, even though i would very much like to. Any characters that are unfamiliar, or are not canon, are mine. I am not making money from this, and again i would very much like to..Now that, that is over with, lets begin.

§ Parseltongue§

''Speech, People conversing with someone in the same language will speak normally''

_''Thoughts''_

Chapter 1

''Harry, Ron wake up! Honestly Ron it's almost time to go!'' Hermione's voice echoed across the room. As Hermione reached over the bed to knock Harry's arm, he turned over. ''Hermione I'm u-….'' He was about to finish the sentence until he realised exactly where he was looking. He quickly averted his eyes, and asked her to pass him his glasses. ''When your fully up Harry, please make sure to get Ron up please, I'll be downstairs with Ginny eating.'' Unbeknownst to Harry, Hermione walked out of the room with an extremely Weasley like blush.

Hermione knew she wasn't exactly what most boys would consider 'Hot', but she knew she becoming more and more attractive, much like her mother was at her age. The reason for her blush, was that she had always harboured a small crush on Harry. He was just so endearing to her, although he was always a bit on the small side, due to the Dursley's treatment of him, but she had always thought it just suited him. His incapability to talk to girls other than her was just so cute. He was rather like Ginny in that respect; well in the way she reacts to HIM at least. She also thought he was very brave, any lesser man, would cower at would Harry has had to face, A Troll in his First year, along with a crazed mad man, Voldemort twice. Then he faced Voldemort again the next year and killed a Basilisk, and not just any Basilisk, one that was created by Salazar Slytherin himself! Then over 100 Dementors at once, from what she's read, the most anyone was able to drive off with a single Patronus was just under 30, and that was a record set by Dumbledore himself, during the war with Grindelwald. _''There's only so much more he can take'' _She thought aloud.

She was broken out of her reverie by Ginny's voice, ''who can't take more of what?'', ''Ohh Ginny, you're there, I was trying to find you uh-..'', anything she was about to say was cut off by Ginny. ''You didn't answer my question Hermione.''

''I was just waking Ha…the boys up, why are you looking at me like that!''. After a tense minute with one eyebrow raised Ginny remarked ''don't think I missed that slip up there Hermione, you were trying to get Harry to notice you''.

After blushing slightly, partly hidden due to the poor lighting in the hall, and also her bangs hiding her face, she replied ''Ginny, that's completely preposterous, and even if I was, which I'm not'' she added hastily ''It would be completely pointless, as he has that silly infatuation with Cho Chang, in the year above''.

''Silly huh? Sounds to me like, someone's….jealous.'' Ginny said the last part with an exaggerated stage whisper, not without donning a rather large smirk, which made her look uncannily like the cat that caught the canary.

''Fine, I'm jealous okay, I think Harry's cute and I want him to notice me more often! Happy now?''

By now, the smell of Molly's cooking was slowly filtering through the house, and as if by magic, Ron comes haring past the two girls to get downstairs as quickly as possible in case of…heck the boy just likes his food. After stepping back, so as not to get knocked over by Ron, she accidently knocked into Harry, who was running after Ron, who was still holding the shirt he asked Ron to pass. By doing this she not only knocked over herself and Ginny, but also Harry, who attempted to keep them from falling over. He not only ended up lying on top of them both, but also with his face crushed against their chests. ''Erm…Harry, fun as this is, could you please get up?'' Hermione's meek voice came from the bundle of limbs. ''Yeah Harry, your kind of crushing us here'', and there was that Weasley bluntness, from Ginny. ''Yeah, right, I was just going to get my shirt, and Ron ran, after he smelt food that is, then I chased after him and th-..'' ''Harry, your blabbering, accidents happen, and that was an accident''.

''I'm going to get another shirt''. And with that he ran back up the stairs.

''Hermione , to answer your previous question, yes now I'm happy, and wipe that silly grin off your face, otherwise mum will want to know why you're wearing it, well that and why you're blushing like a Weasley'' Ginny said, half-joking, and wearing a grin similar to one that Hermione was.

True to the fact, ''Hermione dear, are you alright, you're looking a bit red, are you feeling okay?''

''Yes, I'm feeling fine Mrs We…Molly'' she added after a stern glare from the Weasley matriarch.

''How many times must I ask you children to call me Molly'' She said with slight amusement. ''The same applies to you Harry dear,'' As he arrived back in the room, ''after all you're both practically family!''

After everyone had finished breakfast, Mr Weasley's voice sounded across from the sitting room. 'Right, everyone gather your things, we need to get to the portkey!''

* * *

''Well kids, welcome to the Quidditch World Cup!''

Harry never really seeing Quidditch nor magic outside of Hogwarts was looking around like a child would in a candy shop. ''It's excellent'' was about the only thing he say before his attention was caught by Mr Weasley having problem with some of the Muggle money, seeing as the site was owned by British Muggle Government, and not the Ministry Of Magic.

''Harry could you come over here a sec…I'm a bit lost with all these extra coins you see''. Harry grinned.

''Sure Mr Weasley, I'll pay, why don't you go and start setting up our tents?''

''What a grand idea Harry, you'll also be in for a treat later. I'm guessing you've never seen a wizarding tent before, so you'll be rather surprised''. The Muggle guard was a bit of a loss at the conversation now so by using the 'wizard' the guard would think it's some kind of euphemism.

''Righ, now no funny bus'ness 'ere on this sight. For you's site and water it'll be £38 guvn'er''. After Harry paid the required money and got Mr Weasley's change, he wandered back to find the others.

_'' I probably won't be needed for a while, and I need to walk anyway''._

His need for the walk, was just to have some thinking space, at the Burrow, there was never really the quietness for it. What with the twins and their experiments going off every five minutes, Bill and Charlie playing Exploding Snap with Ron and Ginny, Percy blabbering on about cauldron bottoms. The only time he got to quietly sit and think about anything was when he was sat with Hermione in the Garden. The subject on his mind however was, Sirius, the attack they had at the end of term, affected him a lot, and they were only there for an hour or so, but Sirius's near constant closeness with them could not of done him any good.

He was so deep in thought he didn't see the person walking straight at him, who like him was lost in their thoughts. The person pushed him in surprise, and after vainly trying to keep himself up, much like earlier that day, he went down anyway, but not without taking the stranger with him.

After an initial groan of pain, Harry noticed the hand he was holding onto, small soft, almost as if the hand was made out of cloud. He opened his eyes and looked into the most beautiful blue eyes, he had ever seen, they were like pure pools, of swirling sapphire. The perfect angular face, with long, silky, silvery hair splayed behind her. His heart skipped a beat as he saw her slightly parted pink lips, he had a sudden urge to put his lips to them, until he came back to his senses.

''Erm, c..c…could you get up? Please?'' He stammered nervously.

Her face broke out into a beautiful smile as she complied but not before leading him away from the knowing smirks, and glaring onlookers, the latter being mainly from the male population. She led him between some tents, when he couldn't help but think how nice her hand felt in his. He also took a second to get a proper look at her. She was the definition of the word beautiful, almost unearthly so. She had a fairly lithe form, he could feel that much after they fell, her fitting t-shirt, showed her to have a slightly athletic build, not muscly nor toned, but…perfect? She had rather slender legs, and arms that just reached mid-thigh. He had seen some Muggle models in some of Dudley's more adult rated magazines, but this girl, put all of them to shame. She asked him something in French, which he obviously could not understand. ''I'm sorry, I don't speak any French'', he replied somewhat apologetically, inwardly cursing himself for not taking up the language.

She switched into a heavily accented English, ''I just wanted to apologize for ze way I walked into you''.

He grinned at this. ''it's okay, I guess I wasn't watching where I was going either''.

''Zen we are both at fault non?'' She said with slight giggle here, and by hearing this almost melodious sound, his heart skipped a few more beats, _''Why is she affecting me so much''_. ''My name iz Fleur Delacour, and who iz it zat I have zee pleasure of, how iz it you British say, bumping into?''

He almost gave her a false name, he didn't want her to become some fan girl, but if he wanted to get to know her he'd have to give her his real name. ''I'm Harry, Harry Potter''.

Then of course, her eyes did the all too similar flick to his forehead, he flinched only slightly, but it didn't go unnoticed by Fleur, ''iz something wrong, 'arry?''.

''Erm…w...well it's just sometimes people only notice the scar, then me second'', was his meek reply.

''I understand 'arry'', She looked down and realised she was running late, ''Zut! 'Arry I need to get back to mes parents, maybe we can see each other later?'' She smiled questioningly at him.

''Err…yeah I'd l...Like that Fleur, sure, we're in campsite B1, and you could come and find me later?'' Harry replied, gaining more of his confidence and cool he had before falling over a second time that day.

''It's a date then,'' And with that she walked off, presumably back to her camp. He couldn't help but feel elated at the word date, he'd seen pretty girls, beautiful even, but she was far more gorgeous than every single one of them, yet there was something, a feeling about her that drew him to her far more than it should. Also she seemed to know exactly how he felt about his scar.

* * *

As Harry was walking back from his encounter with Fleur, he saw some of his friends from school, that group included, Neville, Seamus, Dean, the Patil twins, and trio of chasers on the Gryffindor Quidditch team; Katie, Alicia and Angelina. He finally arrived at a small looking tent, which was odd because there were 10 of them. Mr Weasley was outside of the undersized tent, playing with some matches. ''Ahh Harry, ingenious these muggles are, aren't they? I gathered you went on a look around, so we got everything else set up, the rest are inside'' He said the last bit with a hint of amusement

_''Inside?''_ Harry asked doubtful that this small tent could fit 10 people. Then it occurred to him, that if Wizards could hide a place like Hogwarts from muggles completely, they could invent something similar to the TARDIS from Doctor Who.

''Also we didn't quite expect Bill or Charlie, as their jobs are a bit finicky so they didn't know if they would be coming, so you're going to be sleeping in the girls quarters with Hermione and Ginny I'm afraid'' Mr Weasley's voice became only slightly stern here. ''Now Harry, I know you're a wonderful young man, and I trust you not to do anything, but I can't say the same for Ginny, and being totally honest, nor can I say for Hermione either''. After seeing Harry's confused look he explained. ''Harry, you obviously know about Ginny's little crush on you, you have to understand that when you saved her from that horrible chamber, you really did become her knight in shining armour'', After seeing Harry go red at this he added, ''Now Harry, there's no need to be embarrassed, whether you had help or not, you did it on your own. And as for Hermione, well I shouldn't say anything, but I'm doing it for both of your sake's, as an adult you can see much more clearly on these kind of matters, and Hermione really does like you, Harry.'', Mr Weasley had the grace to blush at this. ''Come on, let's get the others.''

* * *

''How much further up are we, Dad'' Was Ron's rather exhausted voice, travelling down the flight of stairs.

Harry didn't really catch Mr Weasley's response; he was too busy thinking about the events earlier that day. If what Mr Weasley said was right, then was this morning, not as much of an accident as he thought it was; her, giving him a full view of her breasts, him falling on them, not ten minutes later. He was thoroughly confused. He liked her a lot, she was his best friend, but he just didn't harbour and romantic feelings towards her. As he was thinking about the first event today, he blushed deeply as he remembered the situation.

''Harry , are you okay, you're looking a bit flushed'', She put her hand to his forehead, to see if he had a temperature, unknowingly giving him a second view of her chest, and again he averted his eyes. Ginny, who was just beside Hermione saw this, and did the same. ''Yeah Harry, you do look flushed,'' Ginny subtly put emphasis on the word 'look'.

The temptation was simply too much, he looked down, and it revealed some interesting news, neither was wearing a bra, and before he lost all inhibitions he pulled away, and swallowed deeply , ''Ohh, yeah... I'm fine, honestly, just feeling a bit hot is all, don't worry about me''.

* * *

''Here we are, Minister's Box''. After Mr Weasley, produced 10 tickets, which looked like they were made of pure gold, they went inside.

''Ahh Ambassador Delacour, how nice to see you again...'' Was the nasally whine of Fudge's voice across the room, above the noise of the rest of the stadium.

Harry wasn't listening, _''Delacour…Delacour...FLEUR, I wonder if he's related to Fleur''._

A small hand touched his arm, '' 'Arry? What are you doing 'ere?'' He loved the way she said his name sounded when she said it.

''FLEUR, err, Fleur, hi, oh my friends dad works at the Ministry of Magic, and he managed to get us tickets up here,'' She giggled and smirked at his surprise when he saw her.

''Ahh a coincidence non? Mon pere works for your Ministry as an Ambassador to France. I'll 'ave someone to speak to then?'' After he nodded they all found there seats, and Harry was sitting next to Fleur, on one side, and Hermione on the other, with Ginny sat next to her, and from the looks of it, Fleur's mother and little sister was sat next to Fleur.

''Minister, are you ready?'' Bagman's voice shouted over the din of noise.

''Ready when you are Ludo,'' Replied Fudge, in a comfortable voice, though with the noise he could barely be heard.

* * *

_''He didn't even react to my mother! There is something special about this boy, none of that ogling most wizards do, including some of those red haired friends of Harry's. I must get to know him better!'' _ Fleur thought to herself.

* * *

''Ladies and Gentleman…Welcome! To the 422nd Annual, Quidditch!...World Cup! Join me in welcoming one of our very own, IRELAND! Troy! Mullet! Moran! Connolly! Quigley! Ryan! And their captain…LYNCH!''

Everyone watched in awe, as the player's multi conjured a rainbow, resulting in an even bigger one, and then to top that, leprechauns started dancing…ON the rainbow! Harry heard Fleur's sister giggle at the display. Gabrielle, he thought he mother called her.

''Now, Ladies and Gentleman, please put your hands together...FOR THE BULGARIANS! Ivanova! Dimitrov! Levski! Volkov! Vulchanov! Zograf! And finally…at only seventeen….KRUMMM!''

Now unlike Irish team, the Bulgarians, didn't have leprechauns, understandable considering they have nothing to do with Bulgaria at all. No, the Bulgarians had Veela. There were still those looks of awe, but only from the male population. At first Harry wanted to get a better look at them, much like all of the Weasley's other than Ginny, and Mr Weasley, but he remembered Fleur, and refused to make a fool out of himself, so he quietly sat there, uninterested.

He was jolted out of his thoughts, by Fleur and her Mother talking excitably in French, who not thirty seconds ago, were glaring at the dancing Veela, with open malevolence, but now seemed positively ecstatic.

_''Fleur! Look at Harry! He is completely uninterested in those….Veela,'' _Appoline added the last part with unrestrained vehemence. _''If what you said earlier is true, and all of your allure was out at once, then I think this Harry Potter might be quite interesting, ma chérie''._

_''Maman! He's just a friend! _After a raised eyebrow in response, Fleur continued, _''He's the first boy who doesn't look at me like I'm a piece of meat, and although he is very cute, he is much too young''._

* * *

Everyone give it up for the winners of the World Cup; Ireland!" Bagman yelled to the deafening roars that were sounding throughout the stadium.

After the round of excitement (and a big hand to the Bulgarian team, Krum in particular) the crowd started filing out.

Outside Fleur gripped his hand. "I will zee you tomorrow before we go back, I 'ope?"

He grinned and nodded. "Looking forward to it. Bye Gabrielle," he added, looking at the little girl who nodded vigorously before holding onto her mother's hand. After saying his goodbyes to the French family Harry went to join the Weasley's, who were waiting for him a short distance away.

Although he nearly missed it, the rage on Ron's face was too obvious, a blind man could of saw it.

''Oi Ron, come over here, me and George wanna speak, come on we'll stop by the butterbeer stall on our way'', said Fred, immediately seeing the jealousy, of what just happened between Harry and that French girl. After a Solemn nod from both twins, at Harry they left with Ron in their wake.

''Ahh Harry, enjoy the game?'', Mr Weasley said trying to defuse the tension in the moment.

''It was great Mr Weasley, thanks for getting me a ticket!''.

''I may not be a fan of Quidditch, but I must admit, it was an enjoyable experience, so thank you Mr Weasley''. Was Hermione's, slight know-it-all reply. _'_'_Hermione saying something…nice?...about Quidditch…now I'm scared''._ Harry thought to himself.

''Let's get inside and get some hot chocolate before bed shall we?'' Mr Weasley, talking to himself more than anyone.

* * *

''Hermione, did you bring your quilt or sleeping bag?'' Ginny asked, with slight amusement, with almost the same amount of horror.

''I don't use one in the summer, and I'm just sleeping in my bra and some shorts like I usually do, why didn't you bring one? Though I wish I did, I thought they would of had some kind of heating charms in these.'' Hermione replied.

''No, I thought I'd share yours instead, as my bag wasn't big enough to fit mine in, and I forgot to ask mum or dad to put a shrinking charm on it.''

''Well it's too late, everyone else has gone to bed, we'll just have to go cold tonight.'' Hermione replied somewhat miserably.

''Girls...you decent it?'' Harry voiced through the silk curtain

''Yeah, come in.'' Hermione replied, once she got in her dressing gown.

''What brings you here Harry?'' Ginny questioned, and surprisingly without her usual blush.

''Didn't your Dad tell you?'' Both raised an eyebrow, simultaneously, he might've laughed had he not been so embarrassed at the situation, and well Ginny's pyjamas, were hugging, and Hermione dressing gown, left nothing to the imagination. So he continued.

E..er…ermm, well, basically. Mr Weasley wasn't sure if Bill or Charlie were coming, so since they are here, obviously, there isn't enough room in the boys area, and he thought Ginny wouldn't appreciate, having any of her brothers bunking in here, nor would Hermione, so he thought if I came in here instead, everyone would be happy''. Taking a deep breath after he rushed that out.''

''It's okay though, I can just camp out on the floo-…'' He was cut-off abruptly by Hermione.

''Harry! You will most definitely not be sleeping on the floor!'' Hermione raised her voice just slightly to get her point across.

Hermione and Ginny were inwardly smirking at the situation, a normal guy, would jump at the chance to sleep in bed with two girls, but not Harry, nope, he just has to be chivalrous. Though both had to admit, it was his defining trait, and one of his most attractive.

''Me and Hermione di-….'', Ginny was cut-off, much like Harry was.

''Hermione and I.'' Hermione cut in instantly.

''Right…Hermione and I,'' she paused slightly to give a small glare at Hermione, ''forgot to bring our sleeping bags or quilts, so we're going to have to share yours''. Ginny adopted Hermione's no-nonsense tone.

''Riight.'' Harry's voice to his credit cracked only slightly.

''You can sleep in between us, and that way we can all share it''.

''You're going to have to scoot in closer than that Harry, we've barely got any''.

It ended up with Harry lying rigidly straight looking at the 'sky', as the tents had charms to make the roof of the tent look like the night sky. Hermione cuddling up to him with one leg over his, on his left, and Ginny doing the same on his right. So he had no choice but to put his arms over them and let them nuzzle into his shoulder.

''Good night Harry'', Ginny whispered into his ear, and giving him a chaste kiss on the cheek.

''Yes, goodnight Harry'', Hermione did the same to his opposite cheek.

Of course the darkness hid all three of their blushes.

* * *

''Harry! Girls! Wake up, something's wrong!'' Was the sound of Mr Weasley's voice, the same voice that woke them up, but it helped that a small explosion accompanied with it to show the seriousness of the situation. ''Get dressed and get to the Portkey''.

After all three of them got dressed quickly, forgoing formalities, and just getting out of their pyjamas, of course, regardless of the situation, they all had the grace to blush at seeing each other so cloth-less.

After running out of the tent with their wands in hands, a large crowd came running past, away from the flashing streams of Green and Red, knocking Harry out, and over. Thus splitting the trio up.

* * *

''MORSEMORDE'', was the first thing Harry heard when he awoke. After seeing the large, Green, skeletal head, accompanied with a searing pain in his forehead, he ran into the forest.

''Little girls in the forest at a time like this, how unfortunate…for you'', The voice was followed by more than couple of guffaws, and chuckles.

After seeing five men surrounding a tree, and with the previous comment he did the only thing he could do…take out his wand and start firing curses.

''Stupefy! Expelliarmus! Petrificus Totalus! Stupefy! Stupefy!''. All of these spells were done in rapid succession, though only 4 hit their desired targets; it did give Harry time to quickly see who it was he was defending; Fleur and her little sister Gabrielle. Then he realised that their clothes were torn, and Fleur's shirt was ripped down the buttons, showing off her chest to the thugs.

_''Thwack''_, ''Now who have we got here now? Ahh Potter, nice of you to join us men.''

He felt dizzy, and even with his glasses on he couldn't see straight. He brought his hand up to feel the back of his head…Blood.

''Been sometime since I've done this, I'll have to use you as test dummy before I move onto them girlies ayy.''

''CRUCIO!'' The man roared, and Harry never felt pain like it. He learnt from a young age to never cry out in pain or it will only result in his Uncle being more aggressive. But this, he couldn't hold in. It was like every nerve ending in his body, was being set on fire, one by one.

The distraction was enough for Fleur to finally summon her wand from her holster. And although she managed to subdue her attacker, it wasn't enough to save Harry. His head was bleeding; his body was limp, and his shirt seeping with blood. She sent up sparks with her wand, and put his head in her lap, crying softly with Gabrielle.

* * *

Ok, so that is the first chapter completed, probably going to be edited once i get a Beta. My original plan was to beta this myself, but I've found that stories are better if the person looking for things wrong isn't biased. I'm sure there are plenty things wrong with my chapter, so guys...or rather 'guy'...or 'gal'...write a review, or message me, follow me, whatever you want, just give me some feedback so i know that my story is good/bad. I couldn't point out if my story is drier than Sahara, which is isn't...but then again, i'm biased. So feedback be great.

Thanks,

Dan

P.S: If you want to beta, please PM me so i know, and again, if anyone read this far into the rather long Authors Note, write me some feedback!


	2. Chapter 2

§ Parseltongue§

''Speech, People conversing with someone in the same language will speak normally''

_''Thoughts''_

Chapter 2

Pain. That was the only word Harry could bring to mind when he woke. Pain. His head was pounding, and he felt dizzy. He cracked open an eye, and was instantly blinded by the sheer colour, or rather lack of colour seeing as the room he was currently in was painted a pure white. When he tried to manoeuvre himself upright, but was gently pushed back down. The hand that did so, was suspiciously feminine, dainty, yet could deal a great amount of force when needed.

'' 'arry, you are 'urt, you need rest. Just try and relax'' Although spoken softly, you could hear in her voice that it was more of a demand than anything.

_''Fleur? What's she doing here, in fact, where the bloody hell am I?'' _''Fleur, what's going on?''

'' 'arry, you're in ze 'ospital, Saint Mungo's, I believe it's called. After you collapsed, I sent up sparks wiz my wand, and Mon Pere came wiz ze aurors. Zey brought you 'ere 'arry. Your 'ead was bleeding badly, and your core was depleted. You depleted your core in 5 spells, and zey were not even difficult spells, ze nurse said you over-powered them 'arry, you pushed most of your magic into ze curses.'' Although Fleur tried to keep her voice from wavering, you could hear the fear creeping in.

_''My head was bleeding? Oh, that's why it's hurting. But why is it still hurting, they should of fixed it by now surely?'' _Fleur, if they brought me into the hospital because of my head, and my….core...Why is my head still pounding?'' Harry asked the last part was added quietly, as if he was rethinking saying it out loud.

''Zey 'ealed ze wound, but they couldn't get ze swelling down.''

''Fleur, where's everyone else?'' Harry asked, though he meant to say it differently, he had a feeling it came across slightly rude.

''Oh, am I not good enough company 'arry?'' Though her face became stoic and haughty, it was ruined by the mischievous twinkle in her eye, though Harry missed as he realised that he did sound rude. His face became flushed. ''Fleur, um…no that's…not…I mean…I….You're…-''

'' 'arry, it's fine, I was joking with you, I know what you meant. Your friend's Father took them 'ome, and came back with a red headed woman, I assume his wife maybe? They're in the waiting room with Mon Pere, and Ma Mere. Mes Parents would've gone 'ome too, but Ma Mere, 'ad to make a Veela sleeping potion, pour Ma Soeur. Normal ones do not work, but if you look behind you, it would seem Ma Mere should've of made a stronger Draught.'' Fleur sounded slightly pained when she mention her sister. But as he turned his head, which although his mind was starting to drift form the pain, the movement reminded him that he was still hurt. True to what Fleur said, there lying in the bed next to him was Gabrielle, shaking and quivering in her sleep. He suddenly felt an urge to comfort the girl and take away the bad dreams that seemed to haunt her sleep, but as he couldn't, he reached across, and gently took her hand, at first she seemed to get worse, but then she suddenly stopped, and adopted a look of serene contentment. He was startled by a gasp that came from not just Fleur, but from the door. Mrs Delacour stood there, by the door with her husband. And Mr Weasley and Mrs Weasley were there too, though only Mrs Delacour and Fleur seemed to be looking shocked.

''Harry, dear, how are you feeling, is your head still hurting, when do you think you'll be back at The Burrow?'' The question were asked in such rapid succession, that Harry barely had time to understand what she said, but thanks to years of training from his 'Family' or his time in 'Durzkaban ', he learnt to understand things the first time around.

''I'm fine…Molly,'' She smiled at him as he said it, she'd been trying to get him to say it for ages now, ''My head hurts a bit still, but I think I could leave now to be honest, as long as I take it easy.''

''Well I'll go and see the nurse, she's an old school friend of mine, I'll see if I can get the release papers. If she says you need a nurse, I'll make sure Madam Pomfrey is able to visit you for some check-ups.'' With that Molly Weasley walked swiftly out of the room. Mr Weasley after quietly telling him he was glad that he's feeling a little better, walked off, to find his wife.

_''That was odd; I thought they would've stayed longer. I guess they have to get home, before the twins destroy the house.''_ Harry thought amusedly of the things the Weasley twins could get up to without their parents homes.

''Mr Potter,'' The voice was soft and melodic, though more mature than Fleur's, and spoken with a much less noticeable accent, though the French lilt was there. ''I'm glad you're feeling better; you gave all quite the fright. I'm sure Fleur's already told you, but you almost died last night protecting my daughter's, and for that I am eternally grateful.'' At the mention of her daughters, Appoline Delacour's eyes softened, and held a fondness, that only a mother's could.

''Erm…It's just Harry ma'am, and I only got hit on the head, I mean…I probably did more harm than good.

''Only got hit in the head….Fleur surely you explained to the boy,'' At the word Harry cringed because although not maliciously spoken it reminded him of his Uncle, ''that as his Magical Core was emptied, his heart stopped?!'' Mrs Delacour's voice seemed to the remain the same, though if you listened closely, you would of heard it rise and octave.

Fleur looked a tad sheepish at this. She didn't expect her mother to out rightly say it but she was right, she should have told him.

''I'm sorry 'arry, when you were resuscitated, you seemed fine. I didn't want you to worry..''

''It's okay Fleur, I'm alright now. I've been in worse situation before, I'll be fine now, and Gabrielle seems to be a bit better now, so we can't complain.'' He tried to smile, he really did, but it mostly looked like a grimace.

''Yes Mr Pot..Harry, how is it that my daughter is better, you seemed to hold her hand and she stopped having nightmares?'' Appoline, although she had an idea, wanted to know how Harry thought he did.

Whilst his face was sure to be red at the moment, he tried to tell her how he just wanted her to be okay, and tried to push some happy emotions, through touch. It was then then that Jean Delacour, Fleur's Father, finally spoke. ''Harry, being able to do that, is not a simple wizarding trait. That is more along the lines of an 'Empathic Healer', which is wizarding ability long dead. If what you say is true, I would suggest, you visit Gringotts when you're ready.''

''Sir..?'' Harry voice was calm but forceful, as if to demand an answer.

''You might have some more,'' That was all Jean said, no more, no less. After a few tense seconds Appoline spoke again, ''Harry, I just want to thank you for saving my Daughters, they mean everything to me...so thank you. Now I'm sorry to have to do this, but now that you and my daughter are fine, I may finally sleep without worry. I would say I'll see you tonight, but I think your friends parents are taking you home. So I guess I shall see you later on in the year.'' After giving a chaste kiss to Gabrielle's cheek, she left with her husband silently

Harry turned to Fleur with a questioning look in his eyes. Her eyes sparkled with amusement whilst she spoke, ''No, I am not telling you Mon amour, it's a zurprize. I'm afraid I have to leave too, but I promise we'll be zeeing eachother soon.'' She grasped his hand and kissed it gently, and he felt something pass into it, he went to ask her what it was, but she was already out the door.

The note was her house address, presumably so he could write to her. He broken from his thoughts of the French beauty he was with moments before, by Molly and Arthur, who gave him clothes to change into before they portkeyed to The Burrow.

* * *

A loud thud resounded around the living room, marking the return of Harry, Molly and Arthur. ''Owwwww'', was the only thing Harry could of to say, as this was only the second time he had portkeyed, he hadn't mastered landing, and so ended up on his stomach with his face mashed against the floor.

''Oh Harry dear, I'm sorry, but it was either portkeying, or apparition, and that wouldn't be good for your head. Now, it's early so go get some rest, and I'll bring some food in to you. Oh and you'll be in Bill's room, I thought it'd be better if you had a room to yourself.''

''But Mrs W….Molly,'' he added after another stern glare, ''Where's Bill sleeping?'' Harry asked, his head still throbbing with pain after the particularly hard landing from the portkey.

''He's in Charlie's room, don't worry we expanded it; they'll be fine for a couple of nights. Go on, get some sleep.'' Harry quickly followed the order, as one does not simply disobey Mrs Weasley.

After some trading of ''Good nights'', The Burrow was silent once again…..Well until the Twins wake up.

* * *

Well that one more chapter done. This is more a filler, as I'm still getting used to 6th form, and am currently working out a way to do my load of coursework, and write my story at the same time. Sorry this was a short one but what you going to do, avada kedavra me..? ;) Anyway same thing again review, follow, do whatever the hell you want. Oh and what do you think of the new name, I thought it was more fitting of the story, and it sounded better. Adios, Auf Wiedersehen, Au Revoir, Adieu, Goodbye!

P.S: It's really to much effort to try and botch English, and add apostrophe's and 'z' everywhere, so...i'm just going to have Fleur speak normally, and leave it up to your creative minds to imagine her sexy French accent.


	3. Chapter 3

§ Parseltongue§

''Speech, People conversing with someone in the same language will speak normally''

_''Thoughts''_

Chapter 2

The Golden flecks of sunrise were beginning to shine through the cracks in shutters to Bill Weasley's room. Of course, the current resident of said room was not Bill Weasley, but one Harry Potter. Yet although the time was currently 5:45, and the rest of the Weasley Family's dreams were far from over, Harry lay awake. Such was the norm, being what one could call the 'Chore Master', in the Dursley's household, or his favourite name for the 'house', ''Durzkaban'', as it resembled more of a prison than a home, to him at anyway.

At the moment, Harry was contemplating how much his life truly, and irrevocably, sucked. For starters, he never got the chance to really know his parents, no thanks to a crazed sociopathic man named, 'Voldemort'. _''I mean really of all the names to choose, he decides on one that quite literally means 'Flight from death'._ _He might as well of gone ahead and name himself 'Lord frightened to death', well….frightened of at least''._ After the death of his Parents, there is his subsequent imprisonment. Despite the description form Sirius, he'd rather be locked in the real Azkaban, rather than Durzkaban. Then pretty much every year since his first year at Hogwarts, the same Sociopath tried to kill him. The Lord Deathmucher himself. But then Harry had to question himself, was he really as weak as he thought he was. This time he spoke aloud to himself, though in hushed tones. ''I mean, okay I had a ton of help, but even so, the supposed 'Most feared Dark Lord', beaten twice, 3 times depending on how I look at it, by someone not even a third of the way through their schooling. Maybe I'm like superman, and have loads of superpowers.'' He had to give a little chuckle at the thought of himself having laser eyes, flying he could technically do, albeit with a broom, but flying was flying. Then it hit him, abilities. Gringotts. Without so much as a second thought he got changed into to one of his nicer and smarter shirts, and ran downstairs. Looks like the Slytherins weren't completely biased. Gryffindors are quite impulsive.

After writing a quick note to Mrs Weasley, he looked for the Floo Powder. The note was simple, and although it told the truth, it wasn't technically what he set out to do.

''DIAGON ALLEY!'', and with that, Harry Potter was whisked away in a flash of green fire. It would only be minutes later when Mrs Weasley found a particularly brief note.

_I'm going out for a few hours._

_Need to buy some new clothes, _

_I won't spend too much time in one place, See you later._

_HP_

* * *

''I hate Flooing, I really do.'' Harry managed to groan. Of course that itself was an achievement he just came shooting out of the Floo at a hundred miles an hour, well to him it seemed at least.

''You know, you really do suck at that Potter.'' Harry was instantly expecting Malfoy at hearing Potter, but instead was greeted by the sight of 2 girls, about his age wearing Yellow, and Green summer dresses. The yellow dress belonged to Daphne Greengrass, and the green belonging to Tracy Davies. He looked a bit confused.

And she must have noticed. ''Really Potter, I know you're a Gryffindor, but do you really have to prove it by being brainless as well. Can you really not recognise us'' He knew that voice, never spoken against him, but rebuked Malfoy constantly, Greengrass.

''I know who you are Greengrass, and you too Davies. I'm confused as to why the two of you are in the Leaky Cauldron at 6:30 in the morning.'' That was one of many things Harry wondered about, if you Flooed ''Diagon Alley'', you'd end up in the Leaky Cauldron.

This time it was Tracy Davies that spoke. ''Since we only have 4 days until we're due back Hogwarts, Daphne and I, always stay in the Leaky Cauldron together for the last week. That way, we can get everything done, and go exploring in the Muggle world.''

''B..bu..but you're both Purebloods.'' Harry exclaimed. Why on Earth would two Purebloods want to go into the Muggle World.

At this Daphne seemed almost pleased that he said it, and then a rather coy smile broke out across her face, ''Potter, I didn't think Blood purity matters?'' Harry tried to come up with a response, but couldn't. Not because he couldn't find what to say to that, but rather because he'd just noticed that fact that these two very beautiful girls were openly talking to him, and they were also Slytherins.

''Don't worry Potter we're only messing with you. Unlike most Purebloods, our families don't particularly care about associating with Muggles. And there's much nicer clothes in Muggle shops.'' Tracy became animated as she thought about all of the clothes.

Daphne resumed yet again, ''Now you know why we're here, the question is why are you here this early Potter?''

''You can call me Harry you know, whenever I hear Potter, I expect Malfoy to come out somewhere. The reason why I'm here so early is because I need to go to Gringotts, though I'll probably do some shopping after as well.'' Harry spoke easily, though he had to make sure to keep his eyes top side, he didn't think the two girls would appreciate if he was looking at their bodies whilst they were talking. Though unbeknownst to him, the two Slytherins wouldn't mind, not one bit.

''Alright well, I'll guess we'll leave you then, after you're finished we could all eat breakfast?'' Daphne asked, whilst twizzling strand of her blonde hair around her finger, Tracy was doing the same with her Black hair.

''Sure why not?'' Harry replied, curious as to why they would invite him to eat them.

''8am sound good…Harry?'' Tracy said, testing out the name on her tongue, surprisingly, or not so surprisingly depending on who's point, the name rolled off easily.

''It's a date!'' Harry said, genuinely happy that he'd made two more friends; well at least he thought he made two more friends at least. Then he realised what he said and tried to backtrack, but Daphne and Tracy, were already walking towards the stairs giggling, with slight red hue's across their faces.

* * *

So here he was, standing on the Marble flooring of Gringotts bank, ready to find out if he had any special abilities like Mr Delacour said he might have. It seemed like such a small reason to come here for now, but he really had to know. Maybe there was actually something about him, that didn't come from merit of being 'The-Boy-Who-Lived', but by being Harry Potter 'The-Boy'.

And that was when he entered the bank. Upon entering he noticed that the Goblins were already very busy, as if they hadn't stopped from the day before, which they hadn't. Goblins do not sleep after all, that's why they're always going on about ''Time is money'', because that's all they do, and want to do, make money, whether in be in Gold form, or precious stones.

He noticed one Goblin who seemed familiar to him. ''Uu...Uhh...Hello''. No reply. ''Hello, can you help me please?'' No Reply. ''G...Griphook..?'' At this the Goblin's head shot up, with a look of surprise.

Harry decided to speak again, now that he had the full attention of the Goblin. ''It is Griphook, isn't it?'' After the Goblin nodded, Harry continued.

''I was told to come here, by….a friend. They said you could help me check for any abilities I might have?''. ''And who might you be wizard?'' Although said more politely than most Goblins would, you could hear the disdain in the Goblin voice at the word, even though it was slightly awed, at the fact a Wizard recognised him.

''Harry Potter, sir.'' At this the Goblin pales and almost every single Goblin that was listening to how Griphook spoke with Harry paled as well. This come to think of it, looked rather odd on a Goblin's face.

Griphook took a rather exaggerated bow, and was almost kissing the floor. ''Lord Potter, forgive me for speaking out of tone. As for your friend, they were correct in what they said, we can perform a blood ritual, to determine abilities. If you would follow me, I will take you to Director Ragnok, only he is allowed to perform Blood Rituals on the main Patrons.''

''Ok, thank you.'' Again Griphook looks surprised, Harry Potter, remembered his name, and also thanked him.

_''How many hallways are we going to go down, we've been walking for ages''._

''Lord Potter, we are here, if you are ever in need of my services, just ask any Goblin, for Griphook.'' With that he bowed a left.

Before Harry's hand even managed to knock , he heard a gravelly voice, say enter. Eerily similar to what Dumbledore does, maybe it's a talent.

''Ahh Harry Potter…Or so you claim, what is it that you want.'' After gulping heavily, he got a hold of himself, and tried to act normal, so as not to seem frightened in front of this Goblin.

''I was told you could perform a Blood Ritual to test what abilities I might have?''

''That is correct, but first I'll need verification that, it is indeed you Mr Potter. Have you your Vault Key?''

_''Shit, I didn't think about getting that''._ ''Uhh no sir I haven't''.

''Ohh, what about your…wand?'' _Fuck, I ran out so quickly I forgot about even picking it up''._

''No sir, I forgot to bring it with me''. At this moment the Goblins grin grew, so much it threatened to fall of the ends of his face.

''So we can't even test your magical signature. Well then, we must take a blood sample! Make it be known now wizard, if you are not who say who are your blood will be spilled across these floors, and your head on a pike outside of Gringotts, do I make myself clear?!''

''Yes sir.'' Now Ragnok, pulls an archaic looking dagger, and looks as if he had just won lottery.

_''Slash'' _ The cloth of the shirt on his foreman was sliced rhythmically, though he couldn't see the skin on his foreman, due to the fact his forearm was pissing blood, at an unnatural rate, he could tell a rune of some sort had been carved. There was no pain, in fact, if he hadn't been watching he would of known he'd been cut at all.

He looked up at Ragnok, then back down to his arm, which was fully healed, no trace of blood. There were two things that told him he'd actually been cut, one being the cuts in his shirt. The second being Ragnok, holding up a vial of blood.

''One moment Mr Potter, I need to get the verification parchment.'' After no more than 10 seconds, a small Goblin waddled in holding a two feet long parchment.

Ragnok dismissed the Goblin and sat at an empty table in the spacious office, and poured the contents of the vial onto the parchment, the blood, seemed to travel across the page at intersections, until after a mere 10 seconds, words became visible:

_Name: Harry James Potter_

_Age: 14 – Eligible for familial rings_

_Magical Abilities: Empathic Healer/Metamorphmagus/Parstletongue_

_Animagus: Undetermined_

_Family Lines: Gryffindor/Peverell/Potter_

_Conquests: Slytherin – Eligible for Lordship if Parselmouth_

_Current Ward/Spells: Mail deterrent/Magical Inhibitor_

_Current Poisons: Basilisk Venom – Neutralized by Phoenix Tears_

''Lord Potter, it would seem that is indeed you, and as you can read for the parchment, as you are now fourteen, you may take up the rings for all four families. The Magical inhibitor was more than likely put on you as a child, as it is on most, to stop large bursts of accidental magic. The problem is, only the wizards who put the inhibitor on, may remove it. I needn't remind you your parents are dead, but do not worry, Goblin magic is different to wizard magic, so I should have no trouble in removing.'' Now Ragnok starts chanting in an unintelligible language, no wonder they called it Gobbledegook.

_''Thump''. _''Well that wasn't supposed to happen''. After finishing chanting the spell, Harry decided to drop on the floor like a sack of potatoes. This was probably due to the built up Magical residue being stored within his body, but doesn't explain why at that moment, earthquake tremors were happening all across England, but centered around London.

* * *

''Eughhh!'' Pain again. _''Why does this always happen to me, why!''_ Harry was decidedly angry, who wouldn't be. He's been injured at least twice in the past week.

''Ahh, Lord Potter, decided to come back to the land of the living I see, eh? Well I'm busy now so unless you need anything more, I suggest you leave, and get that bump sorted out.'' While Ragnok didn't sound rude, you could tell that it was a demand, and not a request.

''Where are my rings, sir?'' Harry couldn't really think of anything else at the moment, other than the bump on his head.

''On the table on the way out, outside the door tell Bloodroot to lead you to the lobby.'' Was Ragnok's reply.

* * *

_''What's next? Clothes! Off to Madam Malkins.'' _ After a brief stop at a cashier, Harry managed to get a Bottomless Pouch. Simply say how much money you need, exact amount pours out. This would be linked to the person Gringotts account, and keyed only to their Magical Signature.

* * *

''Ahh Harry dear, what can I do for you.'' Madam Malkin was always one of the nicest adults to him, other than Tom the barkeep at the Leaky Cauldron of course.

''I'm in need of a new wardrobe please. Everything, formal, casual. Everything.'' Now if there's one thing women love more than shoes, it's a very large shopping trip. And of course seeing as this was the woman shop, she couldn't be any happier.

So after two more hours of endlessly trying on, and buying clothes, Madam Malkin suggests that he might need some dress robes this year, she doesn't mention why, but tells him to go and look for some. After a few more minutes, he finds the perfect one. Black on the outside, deep Emerald on the inside. Looking at the Emerald, reminded him of his Slytherin ring, and he couldn't help but chuckle. He really was the Heir of Slytherin now.

After buying his new wardrobe, and getting Madam Malkin to burn his old clothes, he donned a Black shirt, with dark grey trousers, and black shoes. He looked every bit the Pureblood he was considered to be. Well now that he was Heir to two of the Hogwarts Founders, Potter Heir, and Peverell Heir. Though the 'Real' Purebloods may not like it, Harry now deserved their respect.

After thanking Madam Malkin for everything, he realizes he's late for his breakfast with the two Slytherin girls. So he rushes off to the Leaky Cauldron to find them, only to be told by Tom, that they left about an hour after he did, into London and haven't come back since. Now usually, this wouldn't be cause for concern, but he just had the feeling that something was wrong, so he rushed out into the street and started searching, the strange thing was, he wasn't consciously making a decision on where to go; his legs just took him there. There, to an alley behind a theatre, where Tracy and Daphne were on the floor crying, cowering in fear as 3 large boys were laughing and shouting profanities at them. It was then he realised that it was none other than Dudley, Piers, and another member of their gang. Then he saw it, Dudley laughing at the two girls calling them freaks, with two wands rolling between his fingers. Though Piers and the other boy probably didn't comprehend on what those wooden sticks actually were.

It was then that Harry found himself in the same predicament as before. Seeing two girls surrounded by Males. He pulled his wand out of his sleeve, and started throwing spells at them. But two things were different than before. The first time his spells were standard, definitely not like the ones he was throwing now. ''ENTRALLIUM'', ''PELLO'' ''LINGRAPHIUM''. (A/N: Entrallium = Entrail Expelling, my own incantation: Pello = Higher variant of the banishing charm: Lingraphium = My own incantation, put your own idea on what the Lingraphium curse should do, I'll do the best idea.)

The second thing that was different the first time was that he had a wand. Harry left his wand at the Burrow. This time he was casting wandlessly. Of course, as it was wandlessly without any practice the curses were considerably weaker, the Entrail expelling only strong enough to make someone puke.

''Girls, it's okay, I'm here.'' That was how Harry ended up on the Floor a second time that day. Jumped on by two girls. The same two girls in fact, who were just on the floor. Smothering Harry with hugs, and thanks, and a couple of kisses, just to make it interesting.

''C'mon, let's get you back to the Leaky Cauldron.'' Though he tried to walk ahead of them, they were content to hold each of his hands. And while they looked no worse for wear, the tear marks on each of their faces was obvious.

_''Oh God, Molly is going to kill me when I get back.'' _And with a particularly large gulp, to try and rid himself of the lump in his throat, he couldn't help but be terrified of the thought of an angry Molly Weasley.

* * *

Soo…what do you think. Sorry about any grammar mistakes or spelling, there shouldn't be, but you never know. Again please write some reviews, no flaming guys, I can accept polite criticisms if they help me write, but just telling me my story is a load of BS isn't a good way for me to carry on writing. Soo… anyway I tried my best…..well maybe about 76% of my best to make kind of interesting, but I won't know unless you review, favourite, follow etc. ;)

Anyway this is me signing out.

Dan


	4. Chapter 4

§ Parseltongue§

''Speech, People conversing with someone in the same language will speak normally''

_''Thoughts''_

Want to make it clear now, as a lot of people have been asking me….THIS IS NOT A HAREM/MULTI HARRY STORY! Harry will have girls wanting him, but he will only be with one girl.

Chapter 4

Other than getting chewed out by a particularly angry Molly Weasley, the rest of the week was fairly uneventful. Harry played a few games of Quidditch with the Weasley twins and Ron. The last week flew so quickly that it was hard for Harry to believe that he was already going back to Hogwarts, the one place he felt he really could call home. The Burrow was great and all, he just always seemed out of place in the large house, he was so used to having to be Quiet, and was not used to the near constant noise. But now, now he was going home.

The only other eventful thing that happened was Fawkes fire travelling in, whilst everyone was eating breakfast one morning. Fawkes came with a note from Dumbledore, and after filching a bit of bacon from Harry's plate, flew to window and waited for what Harry presumed was a reply to the note.

_Harry,_

_I have been informed by Gringotts that you have received your Family Rings,_

_As such, I have to cancel your Mail Ward, unless you wish me to keep it up._

_At the moment the list of people who can send you letters are your Aunt and Uncle, Myself and all of the teachers, The Weasley Family and the Grangers, and your school friends._

_In the case you do wish for it to remain, send a reply back with Fawkes, _

_and any other additions to the list._

_AD_

Seeing as Harry hadn't yet received a letter from Fleur, Harry could only guess it was because of the Ward. Thinking about it, he never had received letters from anyone other than his friends, so the Ward was actually a good thing.

_Sir,_

_I would like it if the Ward could stay as it is._

_And the only addition I want to make,_

_Is for the Delacour family to added to it._

_Thanks,_

_HP_

* * *

So here he was again, back at the train station ready to make the long journey to Hogwarts. He felt a bit better about himself now that he had his own clothes, rather than Dudley's 12 sizes too big, elephant t-shirts. He was dressed in a simple white t-shirt with Leather looking jacket over the top, and some faded blue jeans, and blacked out wayfarers. His hair was cut short, but still held the same messy wind swept look it usually has, he was somehow coerced into getting it cut my Mrs Weasley. Something to do with, forgetting the whole ''running off irresponsibly into Diagon Alley'' incident. Harry couldn't helped but notice, that he was garnering a lot of attention, he could whispers of conversations as he walked towards the train, ''who's that new kid'', ''He looks cute, I wonder who he is''.

Did he really look that different, that no-one could recognise him. ''Hermione,'' Said girl was broken out of her dais of staring at Harry's shapely behind, and muscles defined by the tight fitting shirt, muscles she was positive that weren't there a week ago. But who was she to complain, when she and pretty much every girl who bothered to look were gaining from it.

''Y...Yes Harry?'' Hermione stammered at first before she took control of her butterflies.

''Do I really look as different as people are saying?'' To emphasize the statement, he turned around in a 360 motion.

''Um, well y…yes I suppose you do look a bit different, but I've seen you wearing clothes like this for a week, so I'm a little more used to it now I guess.'' Hermione was again distracted by what she thought was a great bum. ''Oh I've got to go, I promised Ginny that I'd sit with her this journey, I promise to pop in later Harry.'' After giving him a chaste peck on the cheek, not without her face turning several shades darker, she ran off in search of Ginny.

So it looks like Harry would be journeying to Hogwarts alone, as Ron had told him that he would be going into Dean and Seamus' compartment. Well…that suited him, he liked the quiet. Though, there in the darkest part of his mind, he had small niggling thoughts, that this was it, this is how it starts before he gets completely abandoned. After finding a compartment, he shut the door, took of his jacket and looked out of the window, though happy that he was returning home, sadness still ebbed into his heart, fueling a anger he didn't know was there. His mind was having an internal battle. The rational half was telling him that it's one journey, it's not like they said they didn't want him anymore, they did have other friends after all. Then it was the not-so rational part of his mind that started speaking. ''You're not good enough for them anymore; we've been fine on our own. You should dump them at the earliest convenience and save yourself the hurt!'' Harry, so lost in his mind, didn't notice the compartment door open nor did he notice the beautiful blue haired girl that entered, until she repeated what she said a few times. The blue haired girl had pale skin, but this just brought out the colour of her hair even more, and made it look even lighter. Her eyes were like pools of ice and her lips pink. Overall she looked like an Angel. Which is ironic, as she was definitely not an Angel.

The girl put on a winning smile, that was sure to of broken a few hearts among the male population and asked, ''Hey, do you mind if I sit in here with you? Everywhere else is a tad crowded.''

''Umm…sure why not, Come on in.'' Harry noticed that he had never seen her before at Hogwarts and his face must of shown it, as if to answer the unasked question, ''I'm new here, as you just noticed. Hogwarts…seemed like a good choice this year.'' She said, with a rather coy smile on her lips

Harry seemed a bit puzzled at what she said, but introduced himself nonetheless. ''Harry, Harry Potter.'' The blue haired girl seemed nonplussed at being in a compartment with Harry Potter. Something that Harry liked…a lot.

''I'm Aurora…As for my last name, you'll find out soon enough.''

* * *

In one of the many compartments on the train, a group of girls sat and talked about one Harry Potter, although they didn't actually know they were talking about him. The group of girls consisted of, Hermione and Ginny, Padma, Parvati, Lavender and Luna Lovegood.

Although it was mostly, Parvati and Lavender doing the talking Padma was still adding in her two cents every now again. ''Did you lot see that new guy at the station, the one in Muggle clothes'', ''He was hot!''. ''I wonder what house he's going to be sorted into?'' Hermione and Ginny were silent, thinking of how good their friend looked, and bright red in the face. They thought it'd be amusing to see their reaction, upon realising that ''the hot new guy'', was in fact Harry.

But it wasn't to be, Luna decided to speak up. ''Yes, Harry Potter did look good today didn't he?'' Luna had a dreamy look on her face when she said it, though that may have just been her natural gaze.

Padma, Parvati and Lavender all had similar looks of shocks on their faces; but it was Parvati and Padma who spoke, simultaneously. ''You mean to tell me, that was Harry?!''

Luna just tilted her head and said, ''couldn't you tell with all the wrackspurts?'' The wrackspurts comment went unnoticed, as the witches in the compartment were currently thinking about a certain black haired wizard.

* * *

Before long the train pulled to a stop, and they were there. After pulling on their robes and gathering their trunks, Harry and Aurora made their way out, and up to the school. It stung Harry a bit that neither Hermione nor Ron turned up once whilst on the train. _''I mean I can understand Ron, he's just ignorant…but Hermione, she promised she'd come.''_ He couldn't say the trip was boring, he had after all spoke with Aurora a bit on the journey.

A few hours earlier:

_''So what school did you go to before deciding to come to Hogwarts?'' Harry asked. _

_''Beauxbatons, perhaps you have heard of it?'' It seemed that she already knew the answer, but asked the question anyway._

_''Yeah, my uh…friend Fleur goes there.'' Harry pause at the friend part. __''I haven't even spoken to her since that day at the hospital. Hopefully Dumbledore has added her to the Mail ward now though.'' Though this was said in his head_

_''Fleur, you say? Fleur Delacour?'' Again, it seemed she knew the answer, but decided to ask the question, though this time to see his reaction. _

_Harry's face lit up as he nodded, from the smirk on her face, it was the reaction she was looking for._

_''Oh, I know all about Fleur Delacour, we've been…friends…since we were very young''._

_That was all Harry got from girl, before she said she was tired and slept for a while_

When they got to the stairs of the castle, Aurora left to find the chamber for the first years, as she was technically a first year; she'd have to be sorted with them.

He looked to be one of the first people in the hall, but sat down and waited for the others to arrive. It was about 5 minutes later that Hermione walked in with Ginny and the other girls, and after seeing him they all sat around him. Hermione, after apologizing about not being able to come to the compartment due to checking the girl's homework and the like, threw her arms round his neck. Usually this kind of contact would cause him to stiffen, but Hermione was really the only one to do it, so he was kind of used it.

''Don't sweat it Hermione, It's fine, I had some company''.

Hermione seemed surprised at this. ''Really, who?''

''Her name's Au-…''

_A thousand or more years ago, _

_When I was newly sewn,_

''…-Sorting's starting I'll tell you after.''

* * *

When Dumbledore started his speech after the sorting of the first years were over, Harry realised he never asked what year Aurora was going into. _''She looks like she's my age, but she acted older. I'd suppose I would as well, going in to a new school.''_

''Welcome. To another year at Hogwarts, now before I can let you all eat, there is one more announcement I must make. This year, we are going to have a new sixth year student coming into our school, so after she gets sorted you can eat your fill and get a good nights sleep.''

_''Well that answers my question I suppose''. _

''Oi Dean, I've already called dibs on the new girl, I bet she's well fit.'' Harry could hear Ron talking from about 10 seats away, and he was pretty sure the rest of the Hall could too. What was worse is Ron hadn't even spoke to him since this morning before they got on the train, he didn't even apologize for not coming to see him. And it's not like Harry could have gone and saw him, he wasn't the one who said he wanted to sit somewhere else. Sometimes Harry himself didn't know why he was friends with Ron.

The whole school watched with patience as McGonagall walked the buxom blue haired girl down the hall and onto the stall.

Then she called out the girl's name.

''Aurora Delacour!''

* * *

**P.S: this is what I based Aurora's look on, so please have a look: Delete the spaces between the Periods/Full Stops.**

**Also after buzznet there is a '' ''**

fashionxaddiction . buzznet photos/lightpastelhair/?id=68290208

**Well guys, sorry for the long wait, I recently(ish) got my school report back….so far my Philosophy, English Literature and Psychology grades are all D's. So let's just say my parents were not best pleased with me, and decided to take my computer away from me. I'm done now though. I had to go to the library near my house, and you only get half an hour on them. And as there's usually a big queue, I couldn't be cheeky and log back on on quickly. So I'm very sorry if this sucks, as I really did have to rush it. My computer is coming back on the 12****th****. So I'll be able to write away:) Please follow, favourite and review, I know it sounds like begging…but it's what gives me the will power to write, and knowing that people like it, is good incentive to continue. I'm currently looking for a Beta, every request I've sent hasn't even been replied to, so if anyone would like to, there more than welcome. But…you will have the meet the prerequisites that are on the site to become a Beta.**

**Anyway, this is me signing out.**

**Dan:)**


	5. Chapter 5

§ Parseltongue§

''Speech, People conversing with someone in the same language will speak normally''

_''Thoughts''_

Chapter 5

''Aurora, Delacour''.

The Hall was relatively silent as it usually was during a Sorting; Harry's sorting being the exception. Hermione, instantly recognising the girl's last name, looked over to him to try and gauge his reaction. She was shocked when she saw a similar look of surprise on his face. Harry saw Hermione looking at him perplexed, and answered the unasked question and said, ''She didn't tell me, she said it'd be a surprise…'' Well, she got that right.

5 minutes had passed until the Sorting Hat finally said something, though it wasn't the expected House call.

''Albus! For reasons only you, I and Ms Delacour know, I cannot sort her in this form, the shield is too strong'' The Hat sounded particularly excited now, which was unusual, seeing as it was Monotone when it sung the sorting song, and announced houses.

The Twinkle in Dumbledore's eye was ever-present. ''Yes, but unless you know of a way that doesn't include a rather…disturbing…nude ritual, she'll have to decide her house.''

''Pish Dumbledore, you know what I really am, and as such, I know when my family has taken an Heir. And that person is the only one who can be my Conduit. HARRY POTTER!''

Now, for the majority of the conversation, the students in the Hall were lost. But all of them understood what had just happened, Harry had just been named Heir…to a crusty old hat. Some snickered, others laughed, but no-one was prepared for what happened next.

The hat started to transform into the ethereal form of a middle-aged man. The fact that he looked eerily similar to Harry wasn't lost on anyone. The only different thing was that rather than Black hair, he had wild red hair instead. The man spoke in a booming voice, ''My boy, where's your ring?! Ahh, never mind,'' after a brief snap of his fingers, a blinding white light flashed in the Hall near Harry's hand. When everyone looked, they were very, very surprised to see the Seal of Gryffindor blazing in a ruby set ring. The Slytherins, mainly Draco's group were now quite afraid. They had quite constantly made fun of him and bullied him, now to know that with that ring, he has not only more political power as a Founding Family Heir, but more wealth than they could imagine. _''Wait till they find out I'm Slytherins Heir as well. Too bad the anonymity didn't last long''. _Harry thought to himself as he shakily walked up to the man, who everyone now realised, was Godric Gryffindor .

''Nice to meet you in person Harry, I could of told you in your First year, but…what's the fun in that eh, hahahah. Anyway, rather than go into massive detail, I'll give you the short version, I possess you. You, as my Heir, give me my full powers back temporarily; I can sort this lovely lady. Good?'' Without giving Harry a chance to answer, he walked into Harry's body. He grew a few more inches and filled out even more. This of course gave the ladies in the Hall even more reason to swoon. Not only with his new wardrobe choice, but then finding out he's heir to an even richer fortune, he now looks like a Male model. Though one particular Female in the room was thanking her lucky stars.

Hermione muttered under her breath, ''I'm so bloody glad Fleur doesn't go to Hogwarts''. Ginny, who was sat next to her, heard what Hermione had said, and found it hilarious that in her state, she didn't even realise she swore.

Harry's body started to speak, but it wasn't his voice. It was much deeper. ''Now my dear, Harry has kindly lent me his body, so…let the sorting begin.'' With that he put each of his hands on either of her temples, and performed the milder and gentler version of Legilimency the Sorting Hat uses.

''Ms Delacour, plenty of cunning here I see, and this is quite the plan too, Mischievous as well. Not much loyalty though, so Hufflepuff won't do, nor Ravenclaw. You're smart I can see that, oh yes, but…not for the sake of learning though. What's this I see, all of this for my Heir? You think he's Handsome also…Well; he did get his looks from me so I can see your interest, hahahahah. Well it was rather brash of you to do this wasn't it? Well from what I've seen, this could be very interesting to play out, I think you'll fit in very well…GRYFFINDOR!''

The clapping from three tables seemed rather dry; people were still in awe of what had just happened. Though the Gryffindors seemed to clap louder and more enthusiastic than when they win the House Cup. Their representing Founder had just appeared.

The Sorting Hat slowly formed on Harry's head, although his height didn't lessen nor did his muscle diminish. The clapping soon dulled down and Dumbledore had to push Harry and Aurora to their table, as McGonagall seemed to be in shock.

It was Dumbledore that now spoke. He seemed to be happier than anyone had ever seen him, and it looked like his mouth might split in half with grin he was wearing.

''Okay, now that the First Years have been sorted, and a rather spectacular Sorting of Ms Delacour is finished, we may eat our fills, Tuck in.'' No sooner than the words left his mouth food began appearing the tables, and people began piling food onto their plates. Although other conversations started, they were mainly about Harry being Gryffindors Heir still.

''So Harry, find anything interesting in my head?'' To Harry, it just looked like she was a bit shy, but to the rest of the girls that sat around him, the nervousness and worry was plain as day.

''Hmm, oh I didn't look in your head, when he went into my body, it was like I was being pulled towards your mind, but I pulled away. I didn't think you'd want me rummaging around in your head, your thoughts are private so...''

Aurora, though relieved, seemed shocked. ''Most guys would jump at the chance to enter a girls mind, find their darkest secrets, their deepest desires?'' Her voice took on a husky voice that sent shivers down Harry's spine. Pleasant, but chilling.

For a minute Harry was quiet, he seemed thoughtful. ''..I guess I'm not most guys''.

* * *

Just as dinner ended and the desserts started appearing on the table, Harry interrupted Hermione and Aurora's conversation to say he was going to talk to some friends. Aurora was telling Hermione about Beauxbatons, what curriculum they had, what food was served and the like.

''Okay Harry, we'll speak later.'' With that Hermione went off on one to Aurora, spouting off various facts she had memorized form Hogwarts: A History.

Harry started walking towards the empty space opposite Daphne and Tracy at the Slytherin table. He wanted to say hi, since he didn't get to speak to them much after what happened at Diagon Alley.

''Hey girls, interesting Sorting don't you think?'' He smirked as he said it.

''Hey Harry.'' The girls said simultaneously. Then Daphne spoke, ''Well Harry, second Year you came to school in a flying car, Third Year you were the cause of the Dementors being here, and now Godric Gryffindor appears, what's next?''

''Well what can I say, I like to mix things up a little?'' The giggling suddenly ended when someone shouted across the table…

''Oi Potty, what do you think you're doing sitting at our table?!''

''Well Malformed,'' This caused Tracy to spit out the cheesecake she was trying to eat, and burst out laughing. ''I came to talk to some friends, and the Tart at this table is much nicer than the ones at Gryffindor table.'' With that the Slytherins went back to their conversations, though some look shocked that Harry had the audacity to nickname Malfoy, Malformed, out loud.

Harry felt a nudge to his side, there was a dark skinned boy looking at him amusedly. ''Potter, just wanted to thank you for putting Mal…formed…in his place. I'm Blaise Zabini by the way.''

''No problem, if you call me Harry we'll get along just fine…Blaise.''

When Harry turned back to his Treacle Tart, he felt a hand on his lap, getting too close for comfort. When he turned his head he saw Pansy Parkinson looking at him with lust in her eyes. She leant towards him and whispered in his ear. ''Potter, as Lord Gryffindor you'll need a Wife, if that's me…I could show you a very good time.'' Where she was so close no-one saw the nip she gave to his ear, nor her hand creeping further towards his Crown Jewels. Well no-one apart from Daphne and Tracy.

Grimacing, Harry shuddered and stood up. ''Well I've lost my appetite. I need to get back before Dumbledore does his final notices.'' Just before he walked off, he stepped between Daphne's and Tracey's heads, and whispered in their ears. ''I take back my earlier comment; I really don't like the Tart at this table, it leaves a foul taste in my mouth. See you girls later.'' With that Harry walked back to his own table and sat down. The girls laughter carried on for a while after that.

* * *

''Okay now that we've all eaten as much as we can hold, I have one more announcement to make before we can all get a goods nights rest. This year, is going to be a rather special year. Rather than our usual Quidditch Cup, we'll be doing something different this year. The Tri-Wizard Tournament has been re-instated. This also means two other schools will be participating to make up the trio, and our school shall be playing host to them. The two schools that are participating will be: The Durmstrang Institute of Magic, and Beauxbatons Academy of Magic. Now we've all had a long day and I think it's time we all turn in, so off to bed, pip pip.''

* * *

''Guys I'm going to go and write a letter, so I guess I'll see you tomorrow.'' Harry then walked through the portrait and up the stairs to his room.

Hermione, Ginny and Aurora sat around the fire in the Common Room, on the sofas, and were talking.

''I'm glad he went upstairs, if he stayed any longer, I think I may of jumped him.'' Hermione said to herself, but it came out slightly louder than she expected. Ginny although blushing, was smirking at her. ''Don't worry Hermione, most of the Girls in the Hall were thinking the same, and not just the single ones.''

Aurora now spoke, she was curious about something. ''So let me get this straight. You're his best friend, you love him, no don't deny it…I can tell these things, yet you don't make any move toward him. Why not? He's attractive is he not? He's rich, powerful too.''

''I don't care about any of that stuff, he was my first friend, and he saved my life. That other stuff just happens to come along with it. And I don't want to ruin our friendship. What if it didn't work out, I wouldn't want it to be awkward between us.'' Hermione was trying to reason to herself, but it didn't seem to be working out.

''Well now that my cousin is coming to the school, there may not be enough time for you to even try.'' Aurora's voice now had a stony quality to it.

''So Fleur's your cousin? So why'd you come here? From the sounds of it, Beauxbatons seems like an ever better school, so why come here?'' Hermione had wanted to ask this since she heard what her last name was, except there was never really the right time for it.

Aurora now seemed unsure on how to proceed. But after a tense minute she spoke. ''I'm going to tell you something. My cousin and I have never really gotten along. She has always been immensely jealous of me. In our family there is a curse, or rather two. When we're born, we're born to either one side of the curse, or the other side. Let's just say, I got the better side to it, and she grew resentful. She thinks her life is bad, and that it's my fault. She'd make my life hell at every chance…she even took my boyfriend away from me, and then had sex with him!'' Aurora was becoming distressed, and tears were leaking from her eyes, so Ginny went and dabbed them with her sleeve. Aurora took a minute and carried on. ''So after hearing Auntie say Fleur met Harry and really liked him, I came to Hogwarts to show Harry, that Fleur doesn't deserve him, and that he should not get into any relationship with her, because she'll just use him for his status and wealth.'' She then burst into tears, and excused herself to go into her room.

It was just Hermione and Ginny left alone in the Gryffindor Common room now. ''Hermione…do you really think that was true? I mean, Fleur seemed nothing like that at all when we saw her at the World Cup.''

''For Harry's sake Ginny, I hope not.'' Hermione sighed.

* * *

**(Meanwhile in Harry's room)**

Harry was currently trying to compose a letter to Fleur. But due to the noise outside of his curtains he couldn't. He could hear Ron loudly talking to Dean and Seamus about some girls very vulgarly. It wasn't until he spoke about Daphne and Tracy, that enough was enough.

''Did you two see those Slytherin sluts Harry was talking to? He better fuck them, because that's all a Slimy Slytherin good for. Too be on their kne-…ARGHH!'' Ron didn't get to finish his sentence because he was knocked on floor, with a punch to his face.

Harry's voice became dangerously low. ''Ron…if I hear you say something like that about Daphne and Tracy, or any other girl again…I swear to Merlin I will kill you where you stand.'' Harry didn't realise, but he was releasing mass amounts of killing intent. This caused the room temperature to go up several degrees, and fear levels increasing phenomenally.

''B…but Harry, your, your Gryffindors Heir, what would you care about some Slytherins?''

''I'm not just Gryffindors Heir Ron, I'm Slytherins as well, if you need any proof, check your forehead.'' True enough The Seal of Slytherin was indented into his forehead. Harry in his rage, thinking about the hurtful things said about the Slytherins, had called upon his Slytherin Ring. And when he punched Ron, it was hard enough that it left the Seal for all to see. And it didn't look like it would be going away for a while.

Harry went back to his bed, and shut the curtains. Although he tried, he still couldn't write because he could still hear them talking, despite being close to releasing their bowels moments before. He didn't mind that much, him and Ron had kept them all up before and on many occasions , he just wished they were quieter. No sooner had the thought entered his curtains glowed a deep blue, signifying a silencing charm being placed. It was like when he rescued Daphne and Tracy the week before, his Magic working to his will, without a wand. _''Why couldn't they be more like Neville? He's quiet and nice to talk to.''_

After a couple more hours to compose his letter was finally don and ready to send.

_Dear Fleur,_

_I hope you enjoyed the rest of your summer. I'm sorry that I haven't written you a letter until now. I haven't really got an excuse; I guess I caught up in all the crazy stuff that has happened since the World Cup. I found out I'm the Heir to Godric Gryffindor, and Salazar Slytherin. That may not mean anything to you in France, but apparently it's quite a big deal here. If you've sent me any mail, and I haven't replied, it's due to the Mail Ward I have on me. But I've asked Professor Dumbledore to add your family to it, so I assume that it's done now. I found out that the Tri-Wizard Tournament being brought back this year, so at least I know what you were talking about now. Do you know when you are coming to Hogwarts? Do you know where you'll be staying? Anyway it's getting late, and I just wanted to see if you were okay. Say hi to your parents and Gabrielle for me!_

_P.S: I met one of your relatives, Aurora? I sat next to her on the train, she seems nice._

_Hope to see you soon!_

_Harry_

* * *

**Well guys Chapter 5 is here! I know in my previous Authors Note, I said it's the 12****th**** I was getting my computer back, but I wanted to get this out there and people were asking me so….voila. I hope it's not boring…I hope you got the tart joke, I had that in my head when I started, and I was going to make an Omake with it in, but I decided that it was too funny so I put in in there. I have a weird sense of humour so it probably wasn't very funny. But it's my story so...yeah. I probably use '…' too much in this story, but it's the only way to really show speech break. I want to clarify, that anything sexist, or derogatory towards women etc…is NOT my view! I think it's disgusting that people treat women like this and that they should be hung, shot, and burned. Same as always, follow, favourite, most importantly, please review guys. It gives me confidence, but also helps me write to see criticisms, and compliments so please review!**

**Is Aurora telling the truth? Are Ron and Harry going to continue being friends? Find out soon.**

**Anyway,**

**Stay awesome Guys and Gals! The Awesome, Benevolent, Omnipotent, did I mention Awesome? Writer:**

**Dan;D**


End file.
